06 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Dobry Pasterz, odc. 1 (The Good Shepherd); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:10 Faraon - cz. I 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1965) 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4249 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4464); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4250 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4465); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1244; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1633 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1782; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Tatrzański Park Narodowy 50'; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Co za zapaszek!, odc. 23 (Smells like teen sellout); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:40 Śmiechu warte - odc. 633; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4251 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4466); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4252 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4467); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:35 Klan - odc. 1637 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1783; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 26 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Żółw skórzasty, odc. 25 (Leatherback); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Crusoe - odc. 9 (Crusoe, ep. 9) - txt str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 21:10 Piątkowe kino akcji - Dochodzenie (The City by the Sea) - txt str.777 103'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:05 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 10 (Moonlight, ep. 10) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:50 Mocne kino nocne - Przystojniak (Johnny Handsome) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1989) 01:25 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 15, Tajemnica sprzed lat (The District IV, ep. 15, D. C. Confidential); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:05 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 16, Zwód (The District IV, ep. 16, On Guard); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:50 Rozbite szkło (Broken Glass) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 04:25 Notacje - Józefa Życińska. Chciałam tej wolności; cykl dokumentalny 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 184 Trzy listy; telenowela TVP 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury odc.47/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc 1. Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 386; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:35 Sztuka latania (Fly away home) 102'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:30 Ulica lemurów - Przyjaciel w biedzie - odc. 18 (A friend in need - odc. 18); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:55 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (83) 13:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 109; teleturniej 13:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 34/52 Trzymam z Kupidynem (Radio Free Roscoe ep. I'm With Cupid); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:05 Dla niesłyszących - Daleko od szosy - odc. 6/7 - Egzamin; serial TVP 15:20 Od ucha do ucha - Ławeczka; program satyryczny 15:30 Tak to leciało! - (22); teleturniej 16:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - making off 16:55 Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem "Żarty z karty czyli szef kuchni podnieca" 17:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 15; teleturniej 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 359 Bolesne wspomnienie; serial TVP 21:05 XV Marzenia Marcina Dańca (1) ; program rozrywkowy 22:05 Powrót do życia - odc. 8/11 (Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:55 Czas na miłość - Miłość w Sajgonie (Eine Liebe in Saigon) 125'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 01:10 W zawieszeniu (Limbo) 121'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 03:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kwiaty i ogrody 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 13:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:29 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:29 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:29 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Czas relaksu 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Sztorm Roku 2008 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 55; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:01 Podróbki: leki, które zabijają (Deadly Trade. When Drugs kill. / Traffic Mortel. Quand les Faux Medicaments Tuent) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Półkowniki - Górnicy 88', cz. IV; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Forum - wydanie 55; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:26 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:59 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:44 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:48 Forum - wydanie 55; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 131, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Kiepski mózg - odc. 9, Polska 1999 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Kiepscy mordercy - odc. 10, Polska 1999 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Mistrz podrobów - odc. 90, Polska 2001 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza - Testy małżeńskie - odc. 9, Polska 1999 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza - Błyskawiczne korepetycje - odc. 10, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - Kto PITa nie błądzi - odc. 5, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 10, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1233, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 72, USA 2001 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 62, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 865, Polska 2009 14:45 Pracująca dziewczyna - odc. 11, USA 1990 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 112, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 20, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy 3 - odc. 61, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 866, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1234, Polska 2009 20:00 Maska Zorro - film przygodowy, USA, Meksyk 1998 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Nieśmiertelny 2 - film fantasy, Francja, Wielka Brytania, Argentyna 1991 0:55 Głupia miłość - komedia obyczajowa, Andora, Hiszpania 2004 2:55 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 99, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Kuchenne koszmary - odc. 1/10, reality show, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1098, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Poczciwa dusza Polska 2009 13:35 Detektywi - Trójkąt bermudzki - odc. 1/2, Polska 2009 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Trójkąt bermudzki - odc. 2-ost., Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 7, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Mam 4 dzieci, każde z innym mężczyzną... 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 100, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Przyjęcie zaręczynowe Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Testosteron - komedia, Polska 2007 22:30 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny, Francja 2005 1:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:35 Telesklep - magazyn 3:55 Rozmowy w toku - Mam 4 dzieci, każde z innym mężczyzną... 4:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie -Przyjęcie na zielono; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Molly - odc. 11/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Wiosenne rozlewiska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Życie jak pomnik; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Powrót z Kazachstanu. Pożar w Zalewie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1244; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1623; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:00 Teatr przypomnień - Przedwiośnie 108'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Wojciech Solarz; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Joanna Jędryka, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Hipolit Borkowski, Damian Damięcki, Marek Bargiełowski, Tadeusz Chudecki, Barbara Horowianka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 O Energiach Boskich - Św. Grzegorz Palamas; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 HIT GENERATOR - (2); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Studio R - Zapytaj Dominika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Życie jak pomnik; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1244; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 8 - II seria - Spotkanie z owcami (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1623; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 355 Inne dziecko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Na złamanie karku (Horem padem) 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2004); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Petr Forman, Emília Vášáryová, Jan Tříska, Ingrid Timková; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Pod wulkanem (11); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1244; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 8 - II seria - Spotkanie z owcami (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1623; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 355 Inne dziecko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Życie jak pomnik; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kino Sąsiadów - Na złamanie karku (Horem padem) 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2004); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Petr Forman, Emília Vášáryová, Jan Tříska, Ingrid Timková; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku